


Six Weeks

by magicsophicorn



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-10
Updated: 2010-03-10
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:39:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2615378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsophicorn/pseuds/magicsophicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six weeks. Sarah had only been working at the ARC for six weeks when it happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Weeks

Six weeks. Sarah had only been working at the ARC for six weeks when it happened.  
  
Jenny had seen it all. She’d watched it happen, unable to do a damn thing about it.  
  
The anomaly was locked, they thought they were safe. They didn’t know about the future predator in the warehouse.  
  
The more she tried to remember what happened the more it became just a jumbled blur of screams and gunshots and snarls and blood.  
  
Jenny had fallen to her knees at the same time as the predator had fallen to the floor, its head full of bullets.  
  
Sarah’s body filled her vision and head. Bathed in blood, broken and torn.  
  
She threw up then, retching again and again until there was nothing left inside her. Tears blurred her vision but still all she could see was Sarah.  
  
Someone picked her up, carried her to the car and drove her home. She didn’t know who, didn’t say thank you.  
  
Lester phoned and gave her the rest of the week off, muttering things like “shock” and “trauma”. She heard every word he said but couldn’t work out what any of them meant.  
  
She sat and watched the sky change from pink to black and wondered if Sarah was watching her from the stars.  
  
 _“See those stars there? That’s Orion. And… And over there, that’s Ursa Major, it means Great Bear, but most people only know the part of it that makes the Plough. I’ve never thought it looked like one though, to me it looks more like a giant saucepan,” Sarah said, pointing up at the stars._  
  
Jenny laughed, turning her head to smile at Sarah who was lying next to her on the grass.  
  
“So you’re an Egyptologist and an Astrologist now then?” she joked.  
  
“What can I say, I was a geeky kid.”  
  
Jenny snorted. “Some things never change then.”  
  
“Hey! I’ve only been here a week, I’m too new to be insulted yet!” Sarah said, turning her head to face Jenny, smiling broadly.  
  
Moonlight bathed Sarah’s face and her eyes twinkled like the stars hanging high above them. Jenny’s breath caught in her throat at how beautiful Sarah looked and she tried to etch the image on to her memory.  
  
Just as she opened her mouth to say something Jenny heard footsteps hurrying towards them.  
  
“The anomaly’s appeared. Come on guys, let’s go, move it!”   
  
Shaking her head Jenny realised it was dark. She stood up, leaving her windowsill and moving to sit on the sofa. She flicked the TV on but couldn’t focus on whatever American crap was on.  
  
She ran a hand through her hair and noticed a tattered book on the coffee table, a worn bookmark in the middle. She ran her hand slowly over the cover.  
  
 _“Here,” Jenny jerked backwards as a book was dropped onto the report she was working on, “this is the book I was telling you about. I can’t believe you haven’t read it actually, it’s a modern classic, so beautifully written and romantic, and it’s one of my favourite books…”_  
  
“Sarah! You’re rambling.”  
  
“Sorry.”  
  
“It’s okay. It’s rather adorable, actually.”  
  
Sarah blushed slightly and looked away, which Jenny took as sign to continue.  
  
“Sarah, are you free this Friday evening? I was wondering if you’d like to have dinner with me.”  
  
Sarah looked at Jenny, her eyes wide, and Jenny hoped she hadn’t misread the signals. Sarah opened her mouth and shut it again, making Jenny more nervous.  
  
“Jenny… are you asking me out on a date?” Sarah asked slowly.  
  
“That depends. Is the answer yes?” Jenny asked with a cheeky smile.  
  
Sarah looked down and mumbled a yes.  
  
“Then I’ll pick you up at 7.”   
  
Jenny wandered into her kitchen, clutching the book to her chest, dimly aware in the back of her mind that she needed to eat. The last time she had eaten was breakfast, and she had emptied her stomach on the floor since then.  
  
She opened the fridge but all the food inside just made her want to throw up again.  
  
Jenny sat down at the table to steady herself from the nausea, letting her head loll forward and rest on the table.  
  
 _“Good morning beautiful”_  
  
 _Jenny’s eyes fluttered open to find Sarah lying next to her, her head propped up on one arm, smiling that brilliant smile of hers._  
  
 _“Well if there is one thing I certainly am not in the mornings, it’s beautiful,” she replied, “now, you, on the other hand…”_  
  
 _“Oh shush, you,” Sarah said, leaning over and kissing her deeply._  
  
 _Jenny grinned in triumph against Sarah’s mouth._  
  
 _“Sneaky, I see what you did there,” Sarah said, rolling on top of Jenny, her hand sliding between them, “luckily for you I like this game.”_  
  
 _Any witty comment Jenny might have made was silenced by Sarah’s lips on hers once again._  
  
She broke down then. Sobs wracked her body, all the pain of the day finally finding an expression.  
  
“I’m sorry, Sarah, I’m so so sorry,” she repeated over and over like a mantra.  
  
When she’d cried all she could and no more tears would come, she reached for the phone and hit speed dial 1.  
  
“Hi mum… no, no I’m not okay… no, I don’t want to talk about it… I just… can I come and stay for a few days?”  
  
Jenny knew she wouldn’t be okay any time soon, if ever, but she could at least take comfort where she could find it.


End file.
